Personal computers are typically used in conjunction with peripheral devices such as disk-drive units that store and retrieve digital data from some type of storage medium. Peripheral devices supplement the computing operations carried out by the computer's microprocessor. Peripheral devices may be disposed external to the computer. Alternatively, peripheral devices may be adapted for installation within the computer. Internally-disposed peripheral devices that can be installed by the computer user are commonly available.
Internally-disposed peripheral devices are typically housed in bays within the computer. Access to these bays is typically achieved by way of an opening disposed along the computer's outer casing. The peripheral device is inserted through the access opening, thereby avoiding the need to remove the outer casing in order to install the device. The bay and the peripheral device are usually equipped with a series of rails and grooves. The rails and grooves guide the device into its installed position as it is inserted into the bay. Connectors are disposed on the peripheral device, and on one or more of the surfaces that form the sides of the bay. These connectors electrically couple the peripheral device and the computer. The connectors are typically arranged in a so-called "blind-mate" configuration, i.e., a configuration that allows a plug (male connector) and a receptacle (female connector) to mate with no action of the part of the user other than urging the two portions together in a particular alignment.
Compact external dimensions are considered a highly desirable characteristic of a personal computer. Hence, strict spatial constraints are imposed on the components utilized within such computers. These spatial constraints also apply to peripheral devices intended for use within personal computers.
Connector manufacturers have responded to the noted spatial constraints by reducing the physical dimensions of connectors employed in personal computers and peripheral devices. One means of reducing connector size is straddle mounting. The spring contacts of a straddle-mounted connecter are disposed along two facing rows wherein each contact is positioned to contact a printed circuit board positioned between the rows. This arrangement effectively doubles the number of contacts that can be accommodated within a given area on the mounting surface. The protrusion of contacts below the circuit board, however, makes straddle mounting impractical in certain densely-packaged electronic devices.
An alternative to straddle mounting consists of mounting both rows of contacts on the same side of the circuit board, with one row disposed directly above and extending beyond the other. This arrangement typically necessitates two adjacent rows of mounting points on the circuit board. Multiple rows of mounting points increase the footprint of the connector, i.e., the area on the circuit board needed to accommodate the connector. Such footprint increases consume space within the electronic device in which the connector is utilized.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved blind-mate connector. The connector should accommodate multiple rows of electrical contacts in a manner that minimizes the dimensions of the connector both on and above the corresponding mounting surface. The present invention achieves these and other goals.